zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Return to the Carrot Days Festival
Once again, this famous occasion is taking place in the countryside It´s the Carrot Days Festival, Bunnyburrow´s agricultural specialty and favorite I still remember how I attended the school play there years ago when I was a kid Now, over two decades later, I`m back at the festival with my kits and husband Nick and I approach the marketplace together, holding paws in a sweet manner With us are Jason, Ginnifer, Byron, Rich, Josie and our babies Laverne and Jonathan in a stroller I´m content in my life now, raising my beloved family It may seem big, but it´s quite small compared to that of your average bunny I´ve led a simple life as a carrot farmer ever since Nick and I retired from the force It´s thanks to your friendship and care as my partner that you now have such a happy wife Even before this day, I visited the festival many times even during my married years Now, it´s time Nick and I introduce it to our kids Almost the entirety of the town has gathered here during this afternoon Seeing all the colorful stands and carrot motifs grabs the children´s attention Gideon is there too, happily greeting me and my family at the gate He´s in good terms with my children too, to them he´s like their uncle With farmers selling crops and sideshow games, the place is bustling with activity Not to mention the weather is pleasantly warm today Walking through the festival, it brings back so many memories So much has changed since the day I told my dream to my parents Jason and my twin bunny boys really like the cowboy-themed show on the stage Seeing them enjoy it with childlike enthusiasm really makes me smile Ginnifer and Josie on the other hand are riding the nearby carousel While Nick and I buy something we can share together in a picnic table Mixed vegetables, rustic bread, chicken and apple cobbler And of course some blueberry pie for you, my dear We all share the meals together at the sunniest place in the area Just me, my wonderful children and the most darling husband in the entire Zootopia While I feed Laverne and Jonathan from a bottle, you hold me closer to you softly Once again, you praise me for being a great mommy With you, all these family moments together feel even better My children couldn´t have a better guy as their father After eating, we go see Bobby Catmull´s country band playing in a barn He´s got the best country musicians in the whole town Our children sit and play along as I join the jam with my fox Swinging along to the music joyfully until ending it with a kiss You grab me in your paws, lift up my sun hat and smooch my cheek Still the same charmer you were back in the day, aren´t you Nick? Ginnifer and the others giggle at their parents, as the others applause We still have our reputation in here as Zootopia´s famous heroes Rural life with you still feels as wonderful as ever, darling While spending our later years with our children in this town, nothing can go wrong In a few minutes, we all go home together cheerfully The whole family had a great time on the festival, certainly It´s not every town in the world that has events this wonderful What a wonderful return to the Carrot Days Festival. Category:Poem style Category:Festival stories Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:WildeHopps stories Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Judy´s POV Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Stories about Nick and Judy´s children Category:NickXJudy